


Calling All Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I have no idea where this is going, Mabel's Daughter, song inspired fic, twin demons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's even weirder than Mabel being a demon? Mabel being a demon and adopting a half demon daughter! Rose is now thirteen and is well educated in the ways of being a train wreck of chaos so Mabel decides it's best for her to spend her summer in gravity falls with everyone from the mystery shack, what could go wrong! Just speeding train cars, sneaking onto a highly unstable Ferris Wheel, oh and eating everyone in the houses nightmares! Welcome one and all to the summer of Weirdmaggedon!





	Calling All Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while, I thought to myself 'Okay, a lot of people imagine her as an adult or at least as a teen, I think she'd love kids, hmmmmm, I know! I'll re-watch that one twin demons AU video and give Mabel a daughter, what could go wrong!' this is why you don't think of writing ideas while sleep deprived, or while you haven't eaten breakfast yet. Also Bill Cipher and his gang of interdenominational villains will now forever be known as 'The Bleach Boys' to me. (smile if you get the band reference)

 

A girl with brunette hair and a blonde haired boy cling onto the topof a speeding train car, the girl briefly thinks _Why in the name of Axolotl did I think this was a good idea?_ that is the question that causes me to cut the crappy introduction and say welcome one and all to chaos!

* * *

 

Rose Cipher was very, very glad for the Welcome to Gravity Falls sign, it told her that she wouldn't have to suffer through any more driving. As they drive through she marveled at how it seemed like the town just stopped and woods began, soon they were driving through the woods again and were parked outside the Mystery Shack, when they walked in there was a blonde boy about her age flirting with a red head who was most likely to old for him. She tugged on the long sleeve of her sweater, the other sleeve had gotten a stain on it several months ago so instead of a green turtle neck sweater on sleeve  while the other stayed the same.

"...I will _never_ allow a demon to come here, after what you and your brother did thirty years ago you should know that!"

An old guy was yelling, sheesh, did he know there were other 'people' here? Wait, he said demon, Rose turned and looked at her mom, Mabel Cipher.

"Awww, come on, Fez, she's not even a demon! She's only a minor deity of plant life who I raised to become a train wreck of chaos!"

She snorted, she was no deity nor could she control plants, she _was_ a half demon though so...kinda a deity?

"And that's better how?" The old guy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, how about a deal? As long as she can stay in this house and be treated with the same respect you give to your great nephew then I will help you with the portal, deal?"

The old guy slowly reached oujt his hand and shook mom's glowing pink one, sealing the deal.

"Good! Now then, I'll leave you with some clues and unload Rose's stuff, 'kay? Great!"

Mabel teleported out of there faster than the old guy could curse. The old guy (it was now his official title, names could suck it for all she cared, he seemed to be the definition of old guy, pot belly, gray hair, glasses, walked around in underwear like no one else was around, yep, defiantly seemed like a perfect old guy stereotype.) turned around and looked at Rose.

"Okay kid, so I guess since you'll be staying here you can move into the spare bed, I can set up a curtain or something between Bill's side and yours."

Old guy said nodding over at Blondie.

"Alright, so I'll share a room with the bleach boy, anything else?"

Old guy chuckled appreciatively at her nick name before tossing her an employee Shirt, a greenish T-Shirt with a question mark that looked like it was covered in slime.

"Your rent will be paid by working at the shack, your shift will be from 8:00am to 12:00am, I don't pay for this place for free."

Rose nodded and then darted up the stairs to say goodbye to Mabel before she went back to the nightmare realm.

 


End file.
